Azure and Gold
by winterluvr12
Summary: You're a new girl at Shinra Private Academy Yoh's school . Watch uh.. i mean read your weird adventures with Yoh and the gang as you go through high school!Chapters 1-3 edited.
1. First Day of School

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Author's note****: This is my first fic so please review. Flames happily accepted. Horo, Ren, Hao and Lyserg all study in the same school Yoh does (can somebody please tell me where he studies?). **

"…" **means talking**

'…' **means thinking**

**- ...- in between "…" is an action done while person is talking**

Ok your name is Yukina Taketeshi (sorry if name sucks). Your nickname's Yuki or Kina. You have long blonde hair with streaks of white that's up to just below your hips. Your eyes are a vibrant color of green. You're a new student in Yoh's school. You're in the same grade and class as Yoh, Anna and Manta is in (7-C I think).

------

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

You groaned as you wake up. "Stupid alarm clock" then you stop the alarm clock from beeping in a sleepy manner. Your mother upon seeing you as she was passing by greets you "Morning dear, I suggest you hurry up and go downstairs and eat your breakfast fast. It's your first day of school this year in your new school.-smile-"You smile back and ask "Why?" while calmly combing your hair. "Because in about 15 minutes you'll be late for school" said by your mother in a calm matter "WHAT!" you say in utter shock because your mother didn't even bother wake you up so that you will have enough time to prepare properly for school. "Why didn't you wake me up?" You ask your mother while going out of your room to the bathroom. She answers "Well I tried but you just wouldn't wake up and I wouldn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful". After taking a shower and eating your breakfast you tie your hair into a high ponytail and said your good byes to your parents you run out the door of your house to go to your new school.

------

You were now running really fast. You look at your watch 6:49 AM 'Good thing mom enrolled me in a school near our house … wonder if she knew that I would be late on the first day'. You were slowly drifting away in you thoughts when … "OOF!" A guy said as you bumped into him. "Sorry about that …" You say as you get up. You stretch your hand out to help him out "I'm Yukina Taketeshi, but you can call me Yuki or Kina for short.-smile-"He smiles back and says "It's alright no harm done anyway. I'm Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you." You two shake hands and start to talk about each other's likes, dislikes, family background and all the other stuff people who just met talk about then you suddenly remember you're almost late for school. You look at your watch 6:54 AM. "I'M ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL! SEE YAH!" then you run in lightning speed. Not noticing the shortcut to your new school which Yoh always passes through when he's almost late for school. Yoh watches you as you run towards school. He shrugs "I guess she doesn't like using this route" and passes through the shortcut.

------

"Whew! 5 more minutes and I would have been late!" You look around seeing your new schoolmates, and then you spot Yoh with 4 other boys who look like they're his friends and some kid who looks like he's in the 4th grade. Yoh sees you and waves you hi. You wave back and go to him asking "How come you didn't tell me you were in the same school?" He answers "I was but you ran when I was about to tell you." You then realize he got to school faster than you when you were the one who ran in lightning speed, "Wait a minute ... how did you get here faster than me!" He gives his sheepish smile and says "I passed through a shortcut I discovered." You shouted "WWHHAATT! You knew a shortcut and didn't tell me?" Yoh says "Well, I would have told you if you asked" You did the anime fall. Then one of Yoh's friends finally speaks up after watching you and Yoh talking "Yoh ... Who's she? Anna's gonna get mad if she finds you talking to another girl you know"

------

**So now you know Yoh. Wondering who asked? You'll know in the next chapter! YAY! First chappy finished. Review please. Flames accepted. Sorry if it's kinda short.**


	2. First Day of School:Part 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Thank you to the ff reviewers:**

**Rinnian**

**LetMyLoveReachYourHeart**

"…" **means talking**

'…' **means thinking**

**- ...- in between "…" is an action done while person is talking**

------

You look at the person who interrupted your conversation with Yoh. "I didn't mean to be rude or anything but Yoh if Anna did see you with another girl she will make things worse for you." Yoh's Friend (Manta) said. Yoh said "Oh I forgot. Guys this is Yukina Taketeshi. She's in our class." You smile and wave while saying "Hi! You can call me Yuki or Kina." Yoh introduces his friends 1 by 1 "That's Ren…" he says while pointing to a guy with purple hair that was styled into a spike and had yellow cat-like eyes. "That one's Hao my Onii-chan" pointing to a guy that looks exactly like him except the fact that he has longer hair. "He's Manta my best friend" pointing to a small, as in extremely small guy "He may look short but he's in the same grade as we are …" you giggle when Yoh said that almost not believing him. "Lyserg …" he said while pointing to a guy with green hair that had 2 spikes on each side and had emerald green eyes. "Last but not the least of course is Horo Horo" he said pointing to a guy with light blue hair which were styled into spikes with it was a bandana (is it called a bandana?) and black (looks black to me) eyes.

You smile at all of them 'strange I feel like I would regret making friends with them somehow …' after the thought you felt a presence behind you. You look at the guys and see they were all there in yet they keep their eyes locked behind you. You could see fear in Yoh's eyes so you turned around slowly … not knowing what was yet to come.

When you turned around you were facing a blonde girl with black eyes glaring at you and the guys. Yoh greets her "H-hi! An-na …" She shoots a glare at Yoh causing him to shake in fear. "Yoh, who is she?" the girl asks. You confident not giving a care if her glares can pierce through you with ease say with a smile on your face "I'm Yukina Taketeshi, but you can call me Yuki or Kina. Might I ask who are you –poking her on the shoulder-"Your smile faded away slowly as her glare hardens. "I for your information am Anna Kyoyama. Yoh Asakura's fiancé." Anna said while poking you back on your shoulder. Only her poke was harder.

You said "Hi Anna, nice to meet you." Anna said "You have a lot of guts to even talk back to me." You said "Why would I fear you? I just met you! I barely know you." Anna said "Well let me tell you something Yukina. I'm the boss around here. So.Don't.Mess.With.Me.-glare-." You glare back. You say "And I don't care" and you turned your back on Anna and walked away. Leaving Yoh, Ren, Manta, Lyserg, Hao, Horo Horo and Anna in shock.

When you found the classroom where you were assigned to, you knocked on the door. It opened and showed a man in about his mid-20's. He had pitch black hair and piercing blue eyes. 'WOW, for a teacher he looks … good' (if you don't find that good-looking you can change his appearance if you like) you thought a faint blush somehow appearing across your face. "You must be Yukina Taketeshi, Welcome. I'm Mr. Ujiko" He gives you a smile and turns to his class saying "Guys we have a new student this year. Her name is Miss Yukina Taketeshi. Please enter Ms. Taketeshi." You slowly enter, looking down. When you look up the first people you see is Yoh's gang, Anna included of course. You say a bit more confidently "Hi, I'm Yukina Taketeshi. You can call me Yuki or Kina." Mr. Ujiko said "Take a seat where a seat is available and we can continue on with our activities today."

Looking around at first you spot a vacant seat, and what luck it was beside Horo. 'Well at least I know the person I'm seating next to …' you thought as you go to the vacant seat. You smile at Horo as you sat down. "Hi! Nice to see you again –smile-"you say to Horo. "Hi, I'm Horo nice to meet you … again" He says and had a big sweat drop on the back of his head. You say "Yeah" you say also with a sweat drop on your head.

Rest of the day was pretty much boring so I'll skip the school part so we are now in the part when it's lunch time. You were walking back to the classroom when Yoh went over to you and said "Hey, Kina wanna go to my house later you know just to hang out or something?" You say happily "Umm sure, I'd love to." "Great, wait for yah later outside the classroom!" he says while running towards the classroom.

DISMISSAL TIME:

You were waiting outside the classroom for Yoh and the others to come out of the classroom. When Yoh came out he said "Let's go, we have a lot of fun things to do today."

You went beside Horo to ask him a few questions 'Might as well know my seatmate for the whole quarter better.' "Hey Horo, can I ask you a question?" You simply asked. He replied "Sure you can ask me any question! Since you're my new seatmate we have to know everything about each other ASAP!" he puts an arm around you then gives you a grin. You asked "Ok, first question. How many siblings do you have?" "I only have one younger sister and here she comes right now" He says while looking down the hall.

**And I am ending it there. I'm so sorry if it's a bit short. It's already 2 am here and I'm very sleepy. It would have been longer but the computer hanged and this was all that was left of it.**


	3. Trapped

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Shaman King.**

**Thank you to LetMyLoveReachYourHeart. You've been a great help. You just don't know how happy you made me (ok that sounded weird ;)**

"…" **means talking**

'…' **means thinking**

**- ...- in between "…" is an action done while person is talking**

------

You could see a girl about your age running towards you and Horo. She had the same hair color as Horo did and her eyes were also light blue. She was wearing a bandana also with Ainu patterns on it. "ONII-CHAN! WAIT UP!" she yelled while running towards you guys. You said "I can see the similarities. "When she caught up she said "-pant- HI! –pant- onii-chan –pant-"Horo greets back saying "Hi Pirika! How's it going?" "I'm fine." You interrupt while feeling that this was the right time to say hi "Umm … Hi Pirika, I'm Yukina Taketeshi but you can call me Yuki or Kina. I'm Horo's seatmate this quarter -smile-"Pirika happy to meet someone new says in a happy (perky) way "Hi! Yukina do you prefer me to call you Yuki or Kina?" "Well both is alright with me whichever you're comfortable calling me with is fine" "Oh ok I'll call you Kina is that ok?" "Sure fine with me." 'She's nice … a bit perky but not bad' you thought as you walk down the hallway looking at the siblings talking about something that sounded like training 'Training for what? Nah well I'll just ask later'.

AT YOH'S HOUSE:

"Hey how about we play a friendly game of 'Truth or Dare' so that we could get to know each other better?" Yoh asks everybody present in the living room. You eager to find out more about your new friends say "I'm in!" Ren says "We all already know each other. Horo's the baka, I'm the intelligent one, Yoh's the one addicted to oranges, Anna's his fiancée, Pirika's the hyper sister of the baka, Lyserg's the guy from London who's bent to get his revenge, and Hao's Yoh's older brother who thinks he's so hot."

Horo hearing the comment about him gets pissed and says "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Ren getting pissed at Horo replies to this … "I CALLED YOU A BAKA YOU BAKA!" "I'M NO BAKA YOU BASTARD!" "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BASTARD YOU AINU-BAKA!" Hao said after admiring himself in the mirror said "I know why you say these things Ren, you're simply jealous of my hot body…" "WHAT? YOU THINK I'M JEALOUS OF YOU! ALL YOU DO IS ADMIRE YOUR BODY THE WHOLE DAY LONG!" You asked Pirika "Do they always fight like that?" "Yeah a day never passes by without Onii-chan and Ren fighting." "Really? Not a single day passes by without them fighting? How violent does their fight get anyway?" "You'll see unless Anna stops them from fighting …"

After the fight was over, of course Anna stopped it not wanting her house broken (and it was getting to the violent part too). You all decided to play truth or dare to pass the time being and so that you could know them better (I know there are other ways but I saw this as the best way to get secrets out). You were sitting next Pirika who was next to Horo who was next to Tamao who was next to Anna who was next to Yoh who was next to Ren who was next to Lyserg who as much as he hates to be next to Hao. "Ok, I'll spin the bottle first whoever it lands on will have to choose truth or dare." Yoh says and spins the bottle.

It keeps on spinning for about 1 min and points at …. None other than …. YOU! You picked truth. Yoh said "umm … Who do you find the most attractive from us guys?" You said "No one in specific I think you guys are all great" You smile a kind smile. Anna says in a bored way "You're lying ... its pretty obvious from the start you admire Horo …" "I am so not lying!" "Yes you are" "No I'm not!" "Yes you are because I said so" she said standing up. You also stand up and say "If I was then I would have turned red when I was asked!"

"Well now you are!" "I'm red out of anger! God Are you that stupid!" Yoh says nervously "umm … You guys should stop-"he was cut short with you and Anna saying "SHUT UP!" you two made eye contact and electricity went out of your eyes. "I'm leaving." You say simply and picked up your stuff and said "I don't want to be in the same room with a bitch like her" (I'm sorry Anna fans. I just don't like Anna).

You stomped away pushing anybody out of the way. 'I hate you Anna Kyoyama! You will regret the day you met me … which is … today … still I HATE YOU!' you thought as you started plotting on how to ruin Anna's life. 'Hmm … I could try to prank her like putting frogs in her locker but that's too risky … and slimy. Maybe I could make her think she was invited to some important party … no, no, no, that won't work. She seems the type that can see through something like that ... hmm…' you were in too many deep thoughts you didn't notice that you fell asleep.

NEXT DAY:

'Ok today I'm going to put frogs in Anna's locker good thing I remembered her locker. Now let's see locker 121 …' you thought as you looked for Anna's locker carrying a box full of jumping slimy (or wet) frogs. 'Here it is locker 121 you will pay Anna. I am no liar! Well that isn't really why I'm doing this… I just don't like her and the way she treats people' you thought as a smirk went across your face. Then you saw Anna and immediately ran before she saw you. You watched from afar as you plan was starting.

Anna's POV:

'I have a feeling that no good Yukina Taketeshi is somewhere here…' I thought as I walked down the hall where I suspected Yukina to be. 'People these days' I thought as a person quickly runs away as I approached. "Hn…" I said as I went over to my locker. I inspected my locker in case that Yukina did something to it. Nothing. It looked untouched 'Good she didn't try anything. That witch …' I thought as I started to open my locker then I noticed that something was moving in it. My eye brow rose. When …

Normal POV:

Anna opened her locker and frogs jumped to random directions and Anna got wet during their jumping spree. You started laughing when you see Anna all drenched in swamp water.

You leave happy that Anna is now covered in disgusting water. A smile on your face. When you went inside the classroom you see no Anna. 'Probably went home to change … wait a minute … did I go inside early? No body's here …' you start to look around suspiciously. All of a sudden the door behind you closes. You try to open it but it just won't budge. "It's jammed! GREAT! JUUUUUST GREAT!"

You start getting worried. No body was outside so if you try to make noise it would be hard for other people to hear you. You still try anyway. "Hello! Anybody? Anybody there? HELLO! Can anybody be kind enough to please let me out?"

SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL I JUST DON'T KNOW WHERE:

Horo Horo was just minding his own business. Walking down the strangely empty halls to the classroom when he heard someone yelling from the classroom. He couldn't understand it because it sounded distant. 'It sounds like 'can anybody help me' or something' He runs to where it comes from and sees none other than you inside the classroom yelling at the top of your lungs.

------

**Now wasn't that exciting? Actually no. You're stuck in the classroom because of, of course I won't say but it's pretty obvious who the person isn't it? ;. Please review. If you want me to update this story ASAP. Your reviews help me get all excited about writing a new chapter and when I'm excited I get hyper and when I'm hyper I get LOTS of ideas that I can't sleep at night wanting to write more. Ok … I exaggerated a bit there but … still PLEASE (ok now I sound desperate) review.**


End file.
